kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for the Gauntlet
This article is about the set. For the block, see Quest for the Gauntlet (block). Quest for the Gauntlet is the ninth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Evolution Swarm Master Challenge deck. Set Breakdown The set contains 170 cards: *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *30 Rares *40 Uncommons *80 Commons Each box of this set also features 36 booster packs with 14 cards per pack, up from the previous 24 packs with 9 cards per pack. *Starting from this set, each pack will now contain approximately 9 commons, 3 uncommons, 1 rare, and 1 card that is either common or foil. Description Join the race and save the Duel Masters as both creatures and humans battle in the quest for the First Gauntlet. Win with the hand you’re dealt in Kaijudo draft play with these 14 card boosters featuring savage civilization-base evolution creatures, the new “Unleash” ability, and the first “ Shield Blast” creatures. Details It is the second set to include more than 120 cards, due to the increased cards set design introduced for the Standard Constructed and Booster Draft formats. *The first set to have more than 120 cards was Rise of the Duel Masters. It is also the first set where corresponding promos (such as the exclusive card in a deck follow the same numbering system of the set, ie: 13GAU.). This is to easily understand which cards are in the Standard format. *The following play mechanic(s) were introduced in this set: **Creatures that have ' Shield Blast' (Instead of putting a creature into your hand from a broken shield, you may summon it for free.) The following keywords(s) were introduced in this set: *'Powerful Block' (While blocking, the creature gets +# power.) *'Unleash' (To use a creature's "Unleash" ability, put a card from under it into your discard pile when it attacks.) The following race(s) for the following civilization(s) were introduced in this set: *' ' **Mimic Reprinted Cards *2/160 Blinder Beetle *17/160 Magris the Magnetizer *28/160 Strobe Flash *39/160 Hydro Spy *67/160 Dream Pirate *70/160 Fumes *87/160 Terror Pit *99/160 Kenina the Igniter *117/160 Tornado Flame *128/160 Bronze-Arm Tribe *141/160 Root Trap *145/160 Sprout Gallery Quest for the Gauntlet Collector's Box.png|Set Premiere Collector's box Quest for the Gauntlet booster packs.png|Quest for the Gauntlet booster packs Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/160 *2/160 *3/160 *4/160 *5/160 *6/160 *7/160 *8/160 *9/160 *10/160 *11/160 *12/160 *13/160 *14/160 *15/160 *16/160 *17/160 *18/160 *19/160 *20/160 *21/160 *22/160 *23/160 *24/160 *25/160 *26/160 *27/160 *28/160 *29/160 *30/160 *31/160 *32/160 *33/160 *34/160 *35/160 *36/160 *37/160 *38/160 *39/160 *40/160 *41/160 *42/160 *43/160 *44/160 *45/160 *46/160 *47/160 *48/160 *49/160 *50/160 *51/160 *52/160 *53/160 *54/160 *55/160 *56/160 *57/160 *58/160 *59/160 *60/160 *61/160 *62/160 *63/160 *64/160 *65/160 *66/160 *67/160 *68/160 *69/160 *70/160 *71/160 *72/160 *73/160 *74/160 *75/160 *76/160 *77/160 *78/160 *79/160 *80/160 *81/160 *82/160 *83/160 *84/160 *85/160 *86/160 *87/160 *88/160 *89/160 *90/160 *91/160 *92/160 *93/160 *94/160 *95/160 *96/160 *97/160 *98/160 *99/160 *100/160 *101/160 *102/160 *103/160 *104/160 *105/160 *106/160 *107/160 *108/160 *109/160 *110/160 *111/160 *112/160 *113/160 *114/160 *115/160 *116/160 *117/160 *118/160 *119/160 *120/160 *121/160 *122/160 *123/160 *124/160 *125/160 *126/160 *127/160 *128/160 *129/160 *130/160 *131/160 *132/160 *133/160 *134/160 *135/160 *136/160 *137/160 *138/160 *139/160 *140/160 *141/160 *142/160 *143/160 *144/160 *145/160 *146/160 *147/160 *148/160 *149/160 *150/160 *151/160 *152/160 *153/160 *154/160 *155/160 *156/160 *157/160 *158/160 *159/160 *160/160 Evolution Swarm *D1/D1 Cycles Super Rare "Unleash" Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity and the "Unleash" ability.) * — Regent Sasha * — Change-o-bot Glu-urrgle * — Trox the Merciless * — Warmaster Tatsurion * — Boulderfist the Pulverizer Regent Sasha (13GAU).png|link=Regent Sasha Change-o-bot Glu-urrgle (13GAU).png|link=Change-o-bot Glu-urrgle Trox the Merciless (13GAU).png|link=Trox the Merciless Warmaster Tatsurion (13GAU).png|link=Warmaster Tatsurion Boulderfist the Pulverizer (13GAU).png|link=Boulderfist the Pulverizer Very Rare Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity.) * — General Dorzim * — Kalorth, Lord of Tides * — Shanok, the Soul Harvester * — Restless Conflagration * — Anjak, the All-Kin General Dorzim (13GAU).png|link=General Dorzim Kalorth, Lord of Tides (13GAU).png|link=Kalorth, Lord of Tides Shanok, the Soul Harvester (13GAU).png|link=Shanok, the Soul Harvester Restless Conflagration (13GAU).png|link=Restless Conflagration Anjak, the All-Kin (13GAU).png|link=Anjak, the All-Kin Uncommon Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity, 6000 power, and the Double Breaker ability.) * — Sunstorm Dreadnought * — Aqua Inquisitor * — Ravenous Whiptongue * — Dropship Commando * — Bronze-Arm Gladiator Sunstorm Dreadnought (13GAU).png|link=Sunstorm Dreadnought Aqua Inquisitor (13GAU).png|link=Aqua Inquisitor Ravenous Whiptongue (13GAU).png|link=Ravenous Whiptongue Dropship Commando (13GAU).png|link=Dropship Commando Bronze-Arm Gladiator (13GAU).png|link=Bronze-Arm Gladiator Common Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the rarity.) * — Nova Cruiser * — Icebelly Blowfish * — Attic Reaper * — Megacannon Renegade * — Barbed Crusher Nova Cruiser (13GAU).png|link=Nova Cruiser Icebelly Blowfish (13GAU).png|link=Icebelly Blowfish Attic Reaper (13GAU).png|link=Attic Reaper Megacannon Renegade (13GAU).png|link=Megacannon Renegade Barbed Crusher (13GAU).png|link=Barbed Crusher Supported by Evolution Creatures (Each of these creatures are supported by evolution creatures in the battle zone.) * — Skybound Keeper * — Whirlpool Warden * — Horrific Tick * — Rally Bot * — Woolly Tusker Skybound Keeper (13GAU).png|link=Skybound Keeper Whirlpool Warden (13GAU).png|link=Whirlpool Warden Horrific Tick (13GAU).png|link=Horrific Tick Rally Bot (13GAU).png|link=Rally Bot Woolly Tusker (13GAU).png|link=Woolly Tusker Allied Multi-civilization Rare Creatures (Each of these creatures have two allied civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Sky Shark * + — Battlebred Defender * + — Mind Censor * + — Zombie Backhoe * + — Thunderaxe Shaman Sky Shark (13GAU).png|link=Sky Shark Battlebred Defender (13GAU).png|link=Battlebred Defender Mind Censor (13GAU).png|link=Mind Censor Zombie Backhoe (13GAU).png|link=Zombie Backhoe Thunderaxe Shaman (13GAU).png|link=Thunderaxe Shaman Enemy Multi-civilization Rare Creatures (Each of these creatures have two enemy civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Eye of Inquisition * + — Solstar Commander * + — Flame Serpent * + — Hydrobot Scarab * + — Johnny Darkseed Eye of Inquisition (13GAU).png|link=Eye of Inquisition Solstar Commander (13GAU).png|link=Solstar Commander Flame Serpent (13GAU).png|link=Flame Serpent Hydrobot Scarab (13GAU).png|link=Hydrobot Scarab Johnny Darkseed (13GAU).png|link=Johnny Darkseed "Advocate of Civilization" (Each of these creatures has one civilization, one race, and feature an ability that is named "Advocate of" and is named after their civilization.) * — Commissar Soris * — Citizen Tokori * — Gloomlurker Drask * — Sergeant Maddox * — Huntmaster Taegrin Commissar Soris (13GAU).png|link=Commissar Soris Citizen Tokori (13GAU).png|link=Citizen Tokori Gloomlurker Drask (13GAU).png|link=Gloomlurker Drask Sergeant Maddox (13GAU).png|link=Sergeant Maddox Huntmaster Taegrin (13GAU).png|link=Huntmaster Taegrin Uncommon Shield Blast Creatures (Each of these creatures has the 15px Shield Blast ability, and the rarity.) * — Flux Drone * — Cryo-Nucleus * — Den Gorger * — Scrapheap Hunter * — Predatory Snapdragon Flux Drone (13GAU).png|link=Flux Drone Cryo-Nucleus (13GAU).png|link=Cryo-Nucleus Den Gorger (13GAU).png|link=Den Gorger Scrapheap Hunter (13GAU).png|link=Scrapheap Hunter Predatory Snapdragon (13GAU).png|link=Predatory Snapdragon Common Shield Blast Creatures (Each of these creatures has the 15px Shield Blast ability, and the rarity.) * — Hover-Talon * — Pincer-Fin * — Creeping Heap * — Technoraptor * — Pouncing Crickant Hover-Talon (13GAU).png|link=Hover-Talon Pincer-Fin (13GAU).png|link=Pincer-Fin Creeping Heap (13GAU).png|link=Creeping Heap Technoraptor (13GAU).png|link=Technoraptor Pouncing Crickant (13GAU).png|link=Pouncing Crickant Trivia *This set's release brought the introduction of the rotating constructed format to the game in the form of Standard Constructed. *This set is the fourth set to be entirely spoiled before its release. *This is the first core set in a block (e.g. Rise of the Duel Masters and Clash of the Duel Masters) to only come with one starter deck instead of two. **It is also the first core set in a block to not have "____ of the Duel Masters" as the name. *The official website had a storyline written about this set. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game